


“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm-"

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Series: Prompts from 2017 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Changing POV, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Arthur needed to get out of the castle for a bit. Who else should he drag with him than his most trusted friend Merlin?The brewing storm actually helped to soothe his worries and maybe also made him daring enough to follow his heart.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Prompts from 2017 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259207
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm-"

**Author's Note:**

> Please guys it's only around 1k do not have high expectations plot wise.  
> \----  
> Addtional authour's talk.
> 
> Whelp. The whole prompt was "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”
> 
> Ok in my defense, I only recently got back into the Merlin fandom and finally had an idea for the end.
> 
> This had been sitting unfinished in my folders for over three years....
> 
> Anyway, thanks to my lovely beta the miserable past J's writing skill isn't too obvious.
> 
> Enjoy?

Despite the stormy weather, Arthur insisted on going out on a hunt. On the one hand, Merlin could easily understand why. They had been occupied the whole week with different tasks for the upcoming festivities celebrating the arrival of a visiting lord and Morgana had once again tried and failed to take what belonged to Arthur. So they all had a lot of pent up energy, which begged to be released in one way or another.

  
On the other hand, he definitely hated to be tagging along on such a stormy day. The worst part? He had the feeling that the weather would turn even worse than it already was. He had warned Arthur, however his warnings had fallen on deaf ears, like they did most of the time.

  
So, without having any real choice in the matter, Merlin had prepared his and Arthur’s horses. 

  
After riding in silence for a while, the prince seemed to relax, shoulders dropping and jaw unclenching. Arthur seemed happy about the soft raindrops and the fresh air sweeping through his blond hair. Merlin wasn't so much. The forest was damp and muddy. Their horses weren't as fast as they were used to, and the range of vision was horrible.

Both young men knew that they weren't really here for hunting. 

  
A little later, the real thunderstorm broke loose. Merlin tried to be heard over the noises of the wind and thunder, shouting, "Arthur, it would be better if we return!"

  
Either the prince refused to listen to him, or was simply unable to hear him over the loud explosions in the sky. Suddenly, the blond stopped and dismounted from his horse. He turned his face skywards and smiled serenely when heavy drops fell on his youthful face. Merlin stopped at the same moment and gazed, mesmerized, how relaxed his friend and prince became. Not long after, he dismounted as well and joined Arthur.

  
"We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" Merlin teased a bit, smiling good-naturedly.

  
Arthur turned his attention towards his black haired companion and smirked, "Why, yes of course! Is there any better time to feel it than during a thunderstorm? Are you now having fun, Merlin?” The prince waited a beat before finishing, “Why don’t you use your magic and erect a barrier or something!"

  
Shaking his head, Merlin felt the water dripping down his neck and shuddered. He really didn’t enjoy the rain soaking through his clothes, but he has had worse in his life. No, his concern was for his friend's health, and he told him so, only to earn himself a soft smack on the arm. 

  
Unfortunately, due to the muddy ground, Merlin slipped and landed on his bottom. Arthur laughed at him, swaying on his feet until he landed right next to Merlin, face first. 

  
Now it was Merlin’s turn to laugh. He made sure that the suddenly brunet man wasn’t going to drown in the mud, but other than that he laughed wholeheartedly. 

  
They started a friendly fight then, wrestling in the mud. Merlin shoved Arthur to the side, only for him to lean his full weight back on Merlin, who wriggled, trying to roll on top, mud splattering everywhere and ruining their clothing for good.

  
When the first lightning bolt crossed the sky, they stopped, Arthur laying half on top of the thinner man. Rain and lightning emphasized the powerful eyes, the magical gold whirling beneath the blue. 

  
In that moment, Arthur asked himself how he had been so blind for so long. It was right there. Not only could he see it, he felt the magic starting to seep into his body, warming him. It had always been there, the whole time Merlin had been at his side. Arthur wasn’t certain if Merlin knew this, but ever since the time the black haired man drank poison for him and then sent him a light in that cave, he had made Arthur feel safe in this world. Merlin protected him, in the very same world where Arthur needed to be strong and protect everyone else.

  
It was like coming home after a grueling quest. The magic, Merlin’s magic, always there, ready to soothe any aching, to fret over him just like Merlin did. A couple of weeks ago, Arthur had realized that there would never be anything or anyone that could make him feel more safe than Merlin did, more wanted and admired without burdening him, without constricting Arthur’s adventurous nature, his very soul.

  
Merlin’s magic – and, honestly, Merlin himself – was every bit of home, family and love Arthur had always wished for since he was a little boy.

  
The prince’s reminiscing was abruptly interrupted by Merlin, who had decided that he had stayed silent way too long. “Arthur, you’re getting heavy! Get off. Also, it’s very cold, and I feel very uncomfortable with all the wet mud sticking to my back and in general this was really such a ‘brilliant’ idea of yours, you dollophead!”

  
Arthur lay flat on the younger man, only propped up on his elbows. This left their bodies aligned from stomach to feet, and a soft blush crept over the prince’s face. They weren’t usually this close, not for long, despite or rather because of their lives being as interwoven as they were. 

  
But, somehow, under the lightning splitting the sky, between the darkness of the heavy clouds and the wetness of the forest floor, Arthur found the courage to do what he had wanted to do for a while.

  
Merlin was saying something, most likely more complaints and insults, when Arthur finally ducked down and pressed his freezing lips against the corner of Merlin’s mouth. It was an imitation of a kiss, chaste and not quite where it belonged, where Arthur wanted it to be.

  
In the following silence the prince whispered, “Shut up, Merlin.”

  
Arthur could feel the shudder passing through Merlin’s body. Suddenly, there were lean arms clenching Arthur’s tunic tightly, pressing their bodies more tightly together. “You’re such a clotpole.”

  
And if Merlin’s tone was soft and tender, if suddenly they both were warm and dry and no rain could penetrate whatever golden shimmering barrier had come to life above, Arthur would for once not tease Merlin about the loss of control and decorum. 

  
For once, Arthur was content with life exactly as it was. 


End file.
